First Love
by Angelinsydney
Summary: Thanks to all who have encouraged me to write this story. Clark Lane falls in love for the first time in his young life. Romantic, dramatic, angsty. A story to love and to enjoy.
1. The War Within

**The War Within**

Clark dragged with case along the ground, which was totally uncharacteristic of him. He loved his cello. Playing it was his passion, even more than playing the piano. He used to enjoy his music, especially his tutorials and rehearsals. But now, he couldn't feel any joy. The sheer frustration of losing his passion for what had been, until a few months, the one sure thing in life upset him.

_I just hate my life!_

It was stupid! Really! Ever since his baby sister, Isabel, was born his parents didn't seem to care about him at all. _The earth could split open and swallow me up before they'd bat an eyelash._

This morning he was pretty much left to his own devices. No one took any notice of him even when he deliberately left the bread to burn to a crisp in the toaster. He might as well not exist.

Sometimes, it felt utterly difficult to love little Isabel. The wee one he so looked forward to having now he just wanted no part of. It was massively confusing because the arrival of little Isabel was one of the most exciting event in his life. He was so deliriously happy when they brought her home. But now that he's been relegated to the backroom of the Lane's household, he was having a major rethink of this new arrival.

Bumping his case up the stairs, his class mate Joe Stanick asked if he'd care to join them, "We're hanging out under the bridge... "

"I've got music rehearsal."

"Ditch it!" Joe tugged at his sleeve. "And leave that f'ing case in your locker or the music room."

He knew better. He knew he shouldn't but he didn't debate it. _Why not? No one cares. They certainly don't._

"Alright, I'll follow."

He walked to the music room to drop off his case, sneaking stealthily, waiting for his music teacher to step out, no doubt to look for him. He pulled a disused white board off the wall to hide his case behind it, careful not to leave too much scuff marks on the floor. He raced off to catch up with his buddies, bantering around who's buying the drinks.

Henry, one of the older students said, "No problem, I've got my Dad's stash in the boot of my car!" Older by a year at a mere 17, whereas Clark who started school early, at 16 was one of the youngest in class.

They skipped about, mucking around until they got to the school parking area where a gleaming brand new five-seat Toyota sedan sat invitingly. "Hop in." All seven of them didn't hesitate to pile on top of each other. They have broken so many road rules it wasn't funny. Clark smiled to himself, _OH if only Dad could see me now!_

Back at the music hall, music teacher Diana breathed a sigh of disappointment, _This is now the fourth music rehearsal he has skipped. He hasn't been going to tutoring either. _

She made a mental note to call Clark's mum. _ Maybe they decided, with a brand new baby, they couldn't afford to pay for more music tuition. If money is the issue, I'd offer to give him a scholarship. He is such a talent._

"Hi," said a softly spoken voice.

Diana beamed, "You must be Grace."

"I am." The young girl with braces, braided blonde hair, rosy cheeks and awkward in her over-sized timberland smiled back at her. She has a charming personality. Not a stunning beauty, more like an adorable, sweet young thing. Fresh faced with dusting of freckles.

"Come in. We're just waiting for one more student and then we can start."

Grace settled in, placing her music book on top of the piano. "Tell me a little about yourself" said Diana.

"I just transferred here from Vancouver, it feels very strange."

"Give it time, the kids here are mostly alright. The Music Club is the best place to start. It's a small close-knit group, once you get to know them, you'll meet more people. Have you been playing the piano long?"

"Since I was five. It's my favorite instrument."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to form a school trio. He hasn't been joining rehearsals lately, but Clark excels in cello, and..."

"Hey, Miss Diana," said a bouncing, vivacious red-head as she charged in from nowhere.

"And, here she is... Tonette. She excels in the flute." She introduced the two young ladies. Shy Grace met the force of nature who was Tonette. The red-head was as tall as she was skinny, making her a target of bullies, constantly calling her "Beanpole." But far from being offended, the young flutist took it all in her stride.

"Where's Clarkie?"

Diana shrugged.

"Missing again, heh. It's his lost. He could have been making beautiful music with two beauties." She followed this with a cackle.

What they didn't realised was while they were playing beautiful music, practicing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, Clark was in the midst of a potentially catastrophic human drama.


	2. Grounded

A/N: Thank you very much to all who reviewed, and to those who have set an alert to follow this budding story. When I get the time, I shall thank you all personally.

**Grounded**

He might have skipped classes, ditched musical rehearsals and tutorials, but he has never gone to drinking and smoking sessions under the bridge by the Don Valley ravine where students from his school hang out, until today. Unfortunately, today of all days, a drama of massive proportion had to happen that brought his Dad and his team of elite police officers to the site.

A masked gunman threatened them and kidnapped his classmate and friend, Joe Stanick. Panic consumed the teens, one has managed to elude the masked gunman and tearfully call 9-11 to report the incidence. Team One, his Dad's Number One Strategic Response Unit raced to their location. Back under the bridge, one of the teens attempted to attack the gunman. A gunshot went off!

Team One heard the shot and worried about what massacre they'd get to but when Team One arrived, they found to their relief that no one was hurt, though Joe was missing. He would later be found.

And he, Clark Lane, was sprung! First Officer Ed Lane found him! If looks could kill! And if words could cripple! His Dad didn't shout obscenities, didn't low ball him but the sound of the disappointment in his Dad's voice was enough to get him defensive. _Not my fault, your fault! Now I got your attention, haven't I?_

_What happened to the money your Mum was giving you for music lessons? _The question rang in his ears as he was escorted home in a police car. He steeled himself for the defiance that was to come. He would be grounded that's for sure! _ But so what! _

First Officer Lane kicked himself in the gut. _ My son, my own son! _ But he has a job to do, a life to save, and a family crisis to attend to on top of that. _ Welcome to my world! _ He will have to sort him out - later - after Team One gets to the bottom of what the hell just happened and why a young man was now missing.

Clark arrived home as Sophie, his Mum, was breast-feeding his baby sister, Izzy.

She glanced up from the bub in the crook of her arms, "Hi Clark," she greeted him with a smile, unaware of what just happened back at the Don Valley ravine. "What's up?"

He huffed. Sophie was taken aback. She was used to him grunting in reply to just about any question she raised; or for that matter, any conversation started. But a grunt was not a huff.

"Clark" she called out as the young man raced up to his room, two steps at a time and slammed the door, practically off its hinges. "Clark, what's wrong?"

No answer was forth-coming. Sophie unlatched the baby's mouth from her teat, carried her up to the second floor landing to inquire of her first born. She knocked on the door, gently at first. Called out his name, gently at first, too.

But the icy silence in the other side of the door gave rise to anger. "Clark! Open this door, right now or I'm calling your Dad."

"Go away!" he said finally. "I just want to be left alone."

_That was better than silence_, Sophie thought. She sighed glanced down at the bub sleeping in her arms, oblivious to the family drama. She padded away from Clark's door, put the baby down in her crib. As she existed Izzy's room, she gave Clark's door a lingering look. She tapped her foot a few times, undecided whether to push the issue or not. She decided, or not.

Heading downstairs, she called her husband, Edward Tucker Lane, the call went to voicemail. _Why am I not surprised?_ She left a message anyway knowing he probably won't have time to listen to it until he gets home, by which time, it would be redundant.

Back in his room, Clark called the first person who came to mind. His best friend, Tonette. They've been neighbours forever, their mothers went to the same play groups when they were toddlers, they went to swimming lessons together. They even have a nudie picture together back when they were two. And, they've gone to school from kindergarten together, pretty much going to the same class until they got to high school.

Tonette was like a sister to him, and her three older brothers, his best mates, too. But Tonette was the one person he could relate to all the time. Bounced ideas with and generally muck around me.

"Hey, you." She always has that spark in her that makes him smile.

"Hey, yoo, too."

"What's up? Why weren't you in music rehearsal AGAIN?! You've missed out. First, we have a new girl. Her name is Grace. Pretty awesome on the piano and pretty beautiful, too. You'd just be bowled over!" She talks a hundred miles a minute. Clark listened, enjoying the incessant chatter. The silence on the other end caught her attention and finally twigged all wasn't right in Clark's world. Normally, he'd be grunting, at least!

"Are you alright, Clark?" _Finally, I got her attention_.

"No, I'm grounded!"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey, I got all night, buddy."

Clark smiled to himself as he stretched on the bed. His right arm folded and rested on top of his forehead to steam the pounding headache. It's not helped by the fact that he's feeling dehydrated. Very dehydrated from the alcohol, no lunch, no water to drink. But no, he's not helping himself. From this day on, he's barricading himself in his room.

"Right, I'm coming over. See you in a minute."

Lanky Tonette hanged up, jumped off the couch and yelled out to her Mum, "I'm goin next door, Mum. Clark's in trouble."

"Ok, give my love to him. Oh, take some of the biscuits to Sophie will you? Remind her it's girls' shopping day tomorrow."

"Sure Mum," she grabbed a tray of freshly baked biscuit, slipped on a pair of old Converse shoes and was away.

"Sophie," she called as she turned the knob of the front door.

The exhausted Mrs Lane popped up from behind the kitchen counter, "Yes, Tonette."

The young girl skipped over to her, at 5'8 she towered over Mrs Lane, and in fact an inch taller than Clark. "Here," she said, as she thrust the tray of biscuits in Sophie's hands, "and Mum said to remind you tomorrow is your shopping day." Sophie smiled.

"I'm going to Clark's room," she said, not asking permission.

She raced upstairs. Sophie heard her knock on his door, and the door opening. She shook her head and wondered what it would take for her young man to open his door to her as he does to his best mate.

"So tell me," Tonette said as she jumped into his bed, shoes and all.

"Could you not do that?" he said.

"Do what?"

"Your filthy shoes on my bed!"

"Sorry."

Tonette stayed in Clark's room until they heard Sophie call them to dinner. "I better go home," she said sounding a little reluctant. "It's gonna get better, trust me."

Clark, no surprises there, refused to leave his room to eat causing his father to comment, to his wife and to everyone who cared to listen, that he could talk career criminals to surrender but couldn't get his son to come out of his room.

Three days later, Clark still wasn't leaving his room, prompting Tonette to tell him off. "You're grounded you know, it means you can't leave the house for no reason. It doesn't mean you can't leave your room. That's entirely different."

He gave his friend a dagger look and simply said, "Whose side are you on?"

"Yours, of course, when you're not acting stupid. Anyway, come on, music rehearsal. Time you meet the new girl. We're a trio now, in case you haven't heard."

They walked side by side with Clark half-dragging his cello case and Tonette swinging her flute case. When they entered the music hall, Grace was already practicing on the piano. She with the golden locks, draped beautifully across half her face, dressed in a simple white T-, tight denim jeans and her usual over-sized, unlaced Timberland. She looked up, her blue eyes locking with Clark.

Instantly, they connected. Tonette felt it. She felt her heartbeat skip with a tinge of jealousy. She has always, from when she was a wee one, loved Clark although she was aware that he didn't look upon her anymore than a brother would.

She felt grounded on the floor on which she stood. Recovering she said, "Clark, meet Grace." Swallowing her pain, over what would forever be an unrequited love, the young sixteener pretended to look away.


	3. Friend'cest

**Friend'cest**

The trio, named _Class Act_, spent much of winter together in rehearsals in readiness for the Spring Music Festival; they were going to represent their school at the annual concert event.

Jasmine, the music teacher, delighted in the fact that Clark rediscovered his love for music although not necessarily for its own sake. She's noticed that Gracie and Clark gave each other meaningful glances, most especially when rehearsing modern classics like '_The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face_.' The rehearsals, no doubt, doubled as courtship coos.

It brought her great joy to witness blossoming young love. After all, at 28, it hasn't been that long ago when she, too, was falling in love for the first time. It was young Toni she worried about, the lass who often joked and pretended everything was fine.

She asked in hushed tones at the end of rehearsals one day, "Toni, is everything ok?" hoping to draw out the young girl.

"Yeah, everything's cool," she replied with usual bounce and aplomb. The young lass making exaggerated acts of hurrying, putting her violin in her case, gathering her music sheet, and hefting her backpack as if demons were chasing her out of the music hall. "Thanks for asking, I gotta go. Soccer practice."

To one side of the hall, Clark and Gracie were giggling about something. _Everything is a giggle with these two, young lovers seeing the world in rose-tinted colours_. "I'm off," she said to them, "Make sure you lock up."

"Yes, Miss," they replied. Minutes later they did so.

They walked out hand in hand, and talked about catching the train to the City, walking around the foreshore of Lake Ontario to wait for the sunset. "It's just a hassle, this," said Clarke referring to his cello, "it's too heavy and big to lug around."

At that moment, they saw Tonette come out of the girl's locker room dressed in her soccer uniform. Clark had an idea. "Toni," he called out. "Can you take my cello home?"

"Um, sure," trying her hardest to appear nonchalant.

"Thanks, and oh, if Mum asks where I am, tell her Gracie and I went to the City."

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks," this time it was Gracie.

Tonette followed them with her eyes as they walked away hand-in-hand. She stood fixed on the hallway clasping Clarke's cello case when she heard one of her teammates hollered for her to hurry along. "Coming," she replied.

* * *

Soccer practice sucked. She sucked. Usually, she was the goalie to beat, but not today. Today her concentration was shut. Kaput. Zilch. The coach was livid when she allowed three goals by the opposing side, was near ballistic at the fourth and downright homicidal at the fifth.

"Toni, for crying out loud, we might as well play without a goalie."

"Sorry coach, I'm just not in the game."

"Clearly you're not. Everyone can see that."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Lake Ontario, the young pair found a quiet spot along the foreshore. They removed their shoes and socks to intrepidly dip their feet in the cold, lapping waters of Lake Ontario. It was a bright cloudless day, a blessed beginning for Springtime. In another half an hour, the sun would be setting on the horizon, at the moment though dramatic heavenly scene has gradually started to manifest.

Rays of pink, red, and yellow streaked the skies, teasing on-lookers. Those who cared to stop amidst their mad rush to anywhere, cared to stop to witness an oft-ignored celestial miracle were treated to an unfolding light show.

They sat on the sand, side by side, to wait for the sunset. He placed his hand behind her on her waist, hers on his thigh. She looked sideways to gaze at him, a young strapping man with handsome features, which sometimes wore such serious expressions; and, hair that was so inviting to ruffle.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled, "Are you aware that Toni has feelings for you?"

He laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! Toni? She's like my sister. We grew up together, her older brothers are like my brothers. It'll be like incest. Disgusting."

Gracie rolled her eyes, "Don't be duff. You're not blood related so it can't be incest. But seriously she has feelings for you, I can tell." She paused, "I'm a girl, I can tell."

"I've known her all my life. You've known her for a few minutes compared to how long I've known her. She treats me like one her brothers. Trust me."

"Whatever," she said, "but my woman's instinct is telling me she likes you… a lot. And, I don't mean as a brother."

He shook his head, turned serious and said, "I didn't take you for a jealous type."

"I'm not jealous. Just sayin. By the way, seriously, it's not incest. Maybe friend'cest is the appropriate term."

"_Friend'cest?_ Seriously?"

They laughed at the ridiculousness of it. They both faced forward in time to see the sun go down on the horizon, they sealed the moment with a lingering kiss. They say people freeze frame certain memories, for them it was one of those moments; full of innocent love, growing awareness and a certain knowledge that this moment should last forever.

* * *

Tonette dragged her violin case, her backpack and Clark's cello home. Her mother was surprised to find her slumped on the lounge still dressed in her sweaty soccer uniform. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, "just dog tired."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"No." Tonette rose from the lounge and announced she was going to have a shower. _Best to get away_. In a crowded household, her bedroom was the only place she could be alone, but that doesn't stop her mother from occasionally wandering in, uninvited. So the shower it would have to be.

She showered until the hot water ran out, her tears mingling with the water. It's not Clark's fault he has eyes for Gracie and not Gracie fault Clark likes her. She must be a sucker for punishment to continue to play along the line of the unaffected girl. She decided to quit music and to concentrate on her soccer after the Spring Music Festival. It was just hurting her too much.

She changed into a plain T-shirt, bootleg jeans and runners. "Mum, I'm taking Clarke's case to his house. Be back soon."

"Why? What's wrong with Clark?"

"Nothing's wrong him, he's out on a date with Gracie so I had to bring his cello home."

"I see. He's really grown up… and what about you? Anyone I should know about."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and said, "D'uh, who's ever going to be interested with a stick figure?" Her mother was about to lecture her again about there being nothing wrong with her when she rushed out the door, unable to bear to listen to another word.

She crossed the road to the Lane's house, "Sophie," she called out as she knocked on the door.

"Come in," she heard from the other side of the door.

She brightened up quickly when she saw the fifteen month old baby in Sophie arms. "Oh, can I have a cuddle?"

"You sure can," as she prepared to pass young Izzy to her. "Oh, why do you have Clark's cello?"

"He's gone out with a date with Gracie so he had me take this home," she replied as she put it down on the floor.

"Did they say where they were going?"

Taking Izzy from her mother, she replied, "The City."

Minutes passed, she was still playing with Izzy until she heard a familiar voice outside. She quickly got up off the floor and announced that she was leaving. Sophie came out of the kitchen to thank her for minding Izzy while she cooked.

"I enjoyed spending time with her." She was about to leave when in came Clark, looking deliriously happy which made him look more handsome, if that was at all possible. She swallowed and said, "Hi, I'm about to leave. There's your cello," pointing to it.

"Thanks, Toni."

"No probs, anytime. Bye Sophie. Bye Izzy."

_No probs, anytime! _She repeated to herself_. Idiot!_


	4. Spring of Music

**Spring of Music**

Clark's enthusiasm for music returned with vigour. Sophie observed that her eldest has been studying music on his own without having to be reminded. As she watched keenly from the kitchen, she admired the profile of the strapping young man, _handsome just like his Dad_. She couldn't help but congratulate herself for winning the genetic lottery with her children.

The little bub was asleep, a good time to catch up with her first born, "How is it going? She asked as she puttered in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner.

"Good."

"Good? That's it?"

"Uhum."

She put the sauce pan down, leaned on the kitchen counter. "Hello… I'm trying to have a conversation with you," she said. "Could you expound a little?"

Clarke looked at his Mum blankly, shrugged his shoulders, and continued to flip through the music sheets. He read the titles with his eyes and finally selected a score he liked. She rolled her eyes and wondered where her son has gone to in his head.

The music he selected was in her mind unorthodox; considered one of the modern classics, 'When I Fall in Love'. She thought, a 16-year-old in the 21st century… playing on the cello a love song written in 1952? I wasn't even born yet myself. While he played an arrangement that could only be described as haunting, she hummed the lyrics to herself, recalling how she slow danced with Edward Lane to Nat King Cole's interpretation at her High School Prom.

She wished he could have gone on playing so she could continue to reminisce but the cell phone that seemed to have become surgically attached to him blared out a tune. Her face brightened when she recognised the ring tone as another modern classic, Motown's 'Dancing in the Street'. She concluded someone was having a very good influence on her son's music taste.

He happily answered the call, saying in whispered tone, "Hold on, just gotta get up to my room."

Clark skipped over his case, and raced upstairs leaving score sheets scattered on the table. Sophie shook her head from side to side, there was no point asking him to sort his mess before taking off. She walked over to replace the expensive cello back into its case and gather the sheets of paper that were threatening to blow away.

It would be hours again before they see him, she decided she would have to put her foot down and insist on meeting the girl that has set her son's heart on fire.

Toni, on the other hand, has become scarce. She used to drop in often; if not to babysit little Izzy then to have a yarn and a laugh with Clarkie. Sophie looked out the window to see if she could catch a glimpse of the young lady. It appears there's no one home, she thought.

The young woman has been home nursing a sprained ankle acquired from soccer practice. She mulled her situation over as she messaged the offending body part. The more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that playing music no longer appealed. _Perhaps I should try drama; it's a worthwhile artistic pursuit._

Music was pumping out her computer hard drive, an eclectic selection ranging from classical to reggae. She paused when Dionne Warwick's 'Walk on By' played. Hugging her knees close to her chest, she mouthed the lyrics along with the soul singer. "If you see me walking down the street and I start to cry each time we meet, walk on by, walk on by…" The lyrics hit so close to home it was painful. She hobbled over to her desk top and clicked the music player off. It was too much to bear.

Bored near tears, she turned on her television set and flicked through the channel, and as if there was a conspiracy against her the only film worth watching was the tear-jerker 'An Affair to Remember.' She switched it off and threw the remote control just as her mother was popping in to check on her.

"What are you doing?" she asked alarm.

"Sorry Mum, I was just bored. Can't go out, can't do anything."

"I'm sorry darling. Why don't you call your friends? They seem to get your moods up."

She looked up at her mother. She's always offering solutions, how annoying, she thought. "It's ok Mum, a little boredom is not going to kill me. Is there anything to eat?"

"I baked your favourite cheesecake, why don't you come out and join me for a bite."

She hopped out of bed, careful not to put too much weight on her sprained ankle. "I'm having half of it," she said as she followed her Mum down the stairs.

"You can eat all you want since you never seem to gain any weight."

In another part of town, Gracie has just said 'goodbye' to Clarke after a marathon three hours on the phone. "I'm surprised your ear's still attached to your head," joked her mother who spied her through the glass partition that separated the formal lounge room from the music room, where a grand piano took centre stage.

The stately home has seven bedrooms, a formal lounge room, a family living room, a formal dining room fit to seat 24 people, a dine-in kitchen for smaller occasion, music room, sun room, five bathrooms and an outdoor relaxing and play area to rival the best hotels.

An only child, Gracie was nevertheless unspoilt. A credit to the way she was brought up by her parents. She acquired the grace and beauty of her mother, a former model; and the out-going and calm nature of her father, a successful businessman.

"Hey, Mum," she said, "I didn't know you're home." She jumped up on her bare feet and raced to give her mother an affectionate hug.

"I was just telling Clark about my application to go to Juilliard's in New York."

"Really? And what did he say to that."

"He said if that's what makes me happy. I like that Mummy but I'd like it even better if he comes with me. I bet if he puts his mind to it, he'll pass selection."

"Darling, let me tell you something… a fact that might have escaped you. Assuming he does pass audition, do you know how much it costs to study at Juilliard? Not to mention the cost of living in New York? Honey, not everyone makes the money your Dad makes."

"I know but he could get a scholarship."

The beautiful Mrs Diane Stephenson just laughed, when her daughter makes up her mind, no one can change it for her.

Throughout Spring rehearsals Toni struggled with her commitment to _Class Act_ but there was no backing out of it as the trio was expected to be the closing act of the festival. She persevered, releasing all her pent-up turmoil in the soccer field instead.

Clarke and Gracie played the loved-up pair. Constantly together. Always singing to each other. So there was no one happier than Toni when the day of the performance came. "Free at last", she said to herself, "Free."

Little did she know that the ever present heartache would remain with her for awhile yet. It's really hard growing up.


	5. And, Sure Enough

**And, Sure Enough**

Gracie came to visit the Lanes one day during the spring break, upon Sophie's insistence. "It's your Dad's day off tomorrow... time Gracie comes to visit so we can meet her," his Mum said.

Clark rolled his eyes and was going to dodge the issue but he wasn't quick enough. "That's right," said his Dad with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cornered by both parents, he simply said, "I'll see what I can do."

He went up to his room and nearly tripped over a pair of sneakers he has failed to kick under his bed. On second thought, he might have actually. It could be that the space under the bed was full. He opened his messy wardrobe, bent down to pick up the offending pair of footwear and tossed them in. Problem solved.

He lightly kicked the door of his bedroom closed and called his girlfriend. Hearing her voice made him smile, she has such a sweet small voice; and the articulation... so posh. They talked about nothing and everything. If the walls could talk, they would probably say it was a monumental waste of time. But to the young lovers, it was hugely important to have this time, especially because it has been four hours since they've last chatted.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked.

"Not much, I updated my status on Facebook, sent tweets to a couple of friends from Prep school and followed up on my application to Juilliard." At the mention of the prestigious Arts School in New York, Clark sort of clammed up, he feared the follow up to that, and sure enough...

"Did you send in your application?"

He hesitated but decided to be honest, "Nope," he said. "I haven't really thought about it. Please don't mention it again... I'll let you know when it happens, ok?" He heard her sigh.

Changing the topic would be good idea right about now. "My Mum and Dad want to meet you, would you like to come over?"

"When?" she asked sweetly.

"Tomorrow's Dad's day off. It would be nice if you could come for lunch tomorrow." To his surprise, she said yes.

The next day, just before lunch, the beautiful Gracie arrived in their driveway in a Lexus IS 350 F Sports car. Clark hurriedly opened the door to meet her. Ed and Sophie came out into the living room from the backyard to be introduced and were suitably impressed with the teenager's impeccable manners. And it didn't hurt either that she offered to help Sophie set up the table for lunch.

While Sophie and Gracie were setting up in the back yard for an alfresco meal, Ed caught up with Clark. "So she drives a Lexus..."

Clark shrugged, "They're well off and she's an only child so I suppose her parents can afford it."

Ed put an arm on his son's shoulder, "Let's hope she doesn't expect the same from you," he said with a hint of merriment. "Can you just imagine what your minimum junior wages at Bill's Music Store can afford?"

"Popcorn," he replied. They had a laugh which was great. Raising teenagers is tricky business especially when said teenager is passively strong-willed as Clark.

The simple lunch get-together went well, even little Izzy was delightfully easy. She smiled and playfully engaged with the visitor.

A couple of hours later, the young lovers asked permission to leave, which was alright with Mr and Mrs Lane until Clark got in the passenger seat of the sports car and Gracie stepped on the accelerator. Ed Lane's heart went to his throat. Sophie paled and breathe out, "Mother of God." They looked at each other wide eyed and then laughed at their reaction.

Once the laughter died down, Sophie said, "I'm not so sure they're it."

"First time lovers rarely are," said Ed on reflection.

"But let's not tell him that."

"No, let's not," agreed Ed, hugging his wife.

Much of the spring break was spent calling each other and going out on dates when Clark's employment at Bill's Music Store allowed. If there was one issue he and Gracie disagreed on it was that he had to work for pocket money. She often invited him to join her with her friends from Prep School but he just as often begged off. "I've got shift," he'd say.

"Can you not take on so many hours? I barely see you as it is."

"I know," he said, "but I need this and besides I need the money to take you out."

"I have money," she'd insist.

"That's not the point."

It seemed to Clark that the conversation revolved around it in a vicious circle. One day, exasperated, he called Toni.

"Hey," he said, "Haven't been seeing you around lately?"

"I work for a living you know," she said cheerfully.

"Where are you working?"

"At the nursery... you know the garden centre near the school. I repot trees. Anyway. What's up?" she asked.

"Are you free? Can I come over?"

"Sure."

Clark hurried from his house to hers. He crossed the road, and didn't bother ringing the front doorbell. He found his way to the back door from the side of the house. He called out his presence in case Toni's Mum was home. It seemed his bosom friend was home alone so he went up the stairs like he owned the place.

He knocked on the door once, opened it and caught Toni changing her tops and catching a glimpse of her sports bra. "Ops," he said in surprise closing the door again.

Toni angrily shouted at him, "You idiot!"

"Sorry," he yelled from the other side of the door.

"Ok, you can come in."

He opened the door and he was immediately hit by a flying missile, "You can't just open the door you know. We're not kids any more. Wait till I open it and let you in. Idiot!"

"Ok, sorry again!" he said smiling which she found irresistible.

She slumped on her bed, "What brought you here?"

He laid on her bed, his legs hanging down on the side. He gazed at the ceiling and said, "Nothing... I just need your advice."

She had a bad feeling about this.

"You... need my advice?" she said aghast. "And what makes you think that I'm the fount of wisdom?"

But Clark ignored her and proceeded to unload on her any way. And, sure enough, she listened to his Aunt Agony story with a stoicism she didn't think she possessed. And, sure enough, at the end of it, she gave an advice way beyond her years, "If the topic is ever brought up again, why don't you suggest a time and date that suits you instead of just saying 'no'. Negotiate."

He looked at her and said, "Negotiate. Good idea."

He got up from her bed, gave her a kiss on the cheek and hurried off. "I'll give her a call now."

She sighed, and sure enough it hurt like hell.


End file.
